


one of those nights

by Raichi_Lumi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Nightmares, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raichi_Lumi/pseuds/Raichi_Lumi
Summary: Iwaizumi wakes up in the middle of the night to notice something wrong with Oikawa, only to figure out he's having another nightmare.basically, Iwa-chan comforting Oikawa because I can't post angst if my life depended on it
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 145





	one of those nights

Oikawa tends to have vivid dreams. Though these dreams weren’t like lucid dreams or astral projections, they were nightmares. Some aren’t as bad as the others, but tonight was not one of those nights. He kept tossing and turning around in the futon, the noise of his constant movements waking up none other than Iwaizumi, who slept next to him in a similar futon. 

Iwaizumi had experienced one of these episodes before, though it wasn’t as bad as this one. In the nightmare he had the pleasure to see, Oikawa was badly quivering and kept repeating “ _ stop”  _ before his Iwa-chan woke him up and comforted him until he fell asleep again. After that Oikawa explained what happened and they didn’t talk about it ever again.

The black-haired male tried to ignore it, thinking Oikawa was just messing with him while the others in the room slept unbothered. The thrashing of his friend seemed to stop and he let out a breath and turned to face away from Oikawa. A cold chill ran up his spine as he tried to keep his eyes closed long enough to lose consciousness. His stomach kept turning though, an uneasiness running through his body.

Now Iwaizumi was the one that was moving, turning to see Oikawa curled up, a slight noise coming from him. The male sighed and got up, crawling over a bit to see what was up with Oikawa.

“Oi, Shittyka-” He began to quietly say before he saw the state the setter was in. His body was almost vibrating as tears rapidly spilled out onto his futon, his hands clutched on blankets to protect his face with them. Iwaizumi stared dumbfounded before it hit him. 

Oikawa was having another episode.

Oh.

Oh shit.

His body quickly moved on its own as he scooped up his best friend in his arms, trying to calm him down as he processed what was happening. He would wake up the team but most of them wouldn’t be any help and would just panic him more. Iwaizumi rubbed Oikawa’s back in circular motions as he held him close, whispering into his ear.

“It’s going to be okay Tooru, it’s just another bad dream.” 

He kept at this for a few minutes, whispering small phrases like, “Everything’s okay” as he comforted his friend until he heard a small “Iwa-chan?”

“Are you awake Tooru?” He silently asked, still not letting go of him. Oikawa was still trembling and Iwaizumi could feel the tears running down his back as Oikawa’s head sat on his shoulder. The setter didn’t respond to his question but he did wrap his trembling arms around Iwaizumi’s torso, squeezing his body tightly. If this was any other time, Hajime would pull off Tooru’s arms and tell him to stop but this was different, this was with vulnerable Oikawa who hides under the shell of pretty boy, volleyball star Oikawa as he shrugs off his problems, holding a fake smile while he does.

“He was there again, hitting me and threatening to hurt onee-san,” Oikawa mumbled, his voice quivering as his sobs became quieter. All Iwaizumi did was nod and hug Oikawa before he began to speak again.

“Everyone’s safe now Tooru. You’re safe, your sister’s safe and so is Takeru, he can’t hurt you anymore.” He reassured him and they were silent after that, the warmth from their embrace causing Oikawa’s brain to stop forming possible situations. 

Iwaizumi knew his fears were warranted because as a child Oikawa was abused by his sister’s boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend now. He would hit him when he didn’t listen and would starve him until his sister came home. Hajime always wondered how Tooru was so loud and playful after that, knowing that any child would be scared, only to figure out that he’s terrified as he relieves the abuse through his dreams and his mind wanders, making up scenarios like him coming back to hurt Takeru.

“What if he comes back Iwa-chan? What if he hurts Takeru for being close to onee-san like he did to me?” Oikawa questioned, confirming what Iwaizumi had thought. 

The boy sighed and fell back, his head hitting the pillow of his futon as his arms let go of Oikawa for a minute to pull the blanket over them, making Oikawa tighten his hold on Iwaizumi. Hajime shifted over to his side so Tooru wouldn’t be on top of him anymore and he reconnected his arms around Tooru, leaning into him. 

“Then I’ll be there to protect you and Takeru, as simple as that.” Iwaizumi murmured, his eyes closing as he grew sleepy. The trembling had stopped and Hajime only felt Tooru’s heat as he stayed latched onto him. 

His best friend’s arms loosened around him as his chest rose and fell, his breaths becoming more shallow, causing Iwaizumi to eventually drift to sleep.

“Thank you Hajime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!! ٩(｡•́‿•̀｡)۶ 
> 
> I honestly can't write angst so I made another fluffy story. I'll try to make one soon but I'll probably just do the opposite again. (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞


End file.
